1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fitting configured to transition from an open configuration to a closed configuration. In example embodiments, the fitting may include gussets which may aid in a stacking of a plurality of fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, fittings are used to connect different pipes and/or tubes together. For example, an “elbow” is a fitting installed between two pipes (or tubes) to allow a fluid to change direction. As another example, a “reducer” is used to connect a pipe or tube having a first inner diameter to a pipe or tube having a second inner diameter which is different from the first inner diameter. A “wye” fitting connects three different pipes to one another such that two of the pipes are in line with one another while the third pipe is angled at 45 degrees with respect to the first and second pipes. A “tee” fitting is a pipe fitting used to connect three pipes to one another wherein two of the pipes are in alignment with one another and the third pipe is perpendicular to the two aligned pipes.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a cross section view and a perspective view of a conventional tee fitting 50. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional tee fitting 50 is comprised of a first cylindrical member 10 and a second cylindrical member 20 which are oriented substantially perpendicular to one another. In the conventional tee fitting 50, each of the first cylindrical member 10 and the second cylindrical member 20 are hollow members with spaces in fluid communication with one another. Thus, fluid flowing through the first cylindrical member 10 may flow into the second cylindrical member 20.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional tee 50 may be used to connect a first pipe 2 to a second pipe 4 and a third pipe 6, wherein the second pipe 4 and the third pipe 6 are substantially aligned with one another. In the conventional art, a first fluid flow F1 flowing through the first pipe 2 may flow through a first aperture 15 of the tee 50 and into the first cylindrical member 10. Similarly, a second fluid flow F2 flowing through the second pipe 4 may flow through a second aperture 25 of the tee 50 and into the second cylindrical member 20. The first fluid flow F1 and the second fluid flow F2 may combine to form a third fluid flow F3 which may exit the tee 50 through a third aperture 30 to enter the third pipe 6.
In the conventional art, fittings such as elbows, reducers, wyes, and tees are often made from a casting process which results in a single unitary member. In other processes, the fittings are manufactured by modifying and welding together different cylindrical members. In either case, the fittings are generally transported from one location to another in their completed form.